Better than revenge
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Songfic. Hermione performs in Hogwart's Talent show. She sings from her heart about a girl stealing Draco away. Bad summery, story good though. NOT DRAMIONE!


Hermione stepped out onto the stage, all her fellow students looking at her. Taking a deep breath she walked to the microphone. Harry stood on her right side with his guitar. Ron was at the drums and Ginny and Luna stood as her backup singers.

Grabbing the mic stand she uttered one simple sentence, "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." Before the whole stage came to life. Color lights swirled around, Ron banged on the drums. Hermione's outfit changed from her uniform to ripped skinny jeans and an Avril Lavigne 'What the Hell' t-shirt, her hair in a high pony. "Ha," she chuckled, "Time for a little revenge."

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage."

***Flashback!***

Hermione and Draco were walking to their favorite muggle café, getting ready to celebrate their two-month anniversary and the return to Hogwarts for their final year. Then they ran into Astoria Greengrass. Hermione knew she was Draco's old flame, but thought Draco had gotten over her.

"Astoria!" Draco cried, letting go of Hermione's hand. He gathered a smiling Astoria into a hug, "How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"It is good to see you too!" Astoria said once Draco let her go, "I'm in town to shoot a movie."

"So you did it. You got your dream." Draco said proudly.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Hey Astoria, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't know if you remem-"

Astoria hugged her, "Of course I remember you. The brains of the Golden Trio and Draco's girlfriend, if Lavender Brown has her gossip up to date." Astoria laughed as she pulled back.

"Yes, Hermione is m girlfriend." Draco said, "Why don't you join us for lunch?" he added.

"Um, Draco, I thought-"

"Of course! I would love too!" Astoria cut off Hermione. She then grabbed Draco's hand and led him down the road.

***End of Flashback!* **

"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with." Hermione ripped the mic off the stand.

***Flashback!***

One week after the run in with Astoria Draco called her, "Hermione…."

"Yes, Drake?"

"I'm sorry, but we are over."

"What! Draco…."

"Good-bye." And has the line disconnected Hermione could her a girl's laughter in the background.

***End of Flashback!***

Hermione walked to the right of the stage. "She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from."

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think. She's an actress, Whoa!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, Whoa!" She stomped back to center stage and placed one hand on the stand. "Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha!"

***Flashback!***

September first on Platform 9 ¾ was the first time Hermione saw them. Holding hands. Whispering sweet nothings into each other ears. Hermione blinked several times forcing the wetness in her eyes back. They way Astoria stood there in the group make Hermione sick. Astoria's face was always scrunched in a frown, unless she was looking at Draco.

Astoria caught her staring. She smirked and made a cooko motion while rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Draco. Hermione grabbed her luggage and proceeded to the train. Once she found a compartment she took out her notebook and quill, "Time to teach you a lesson, Greengrass."

***End of Flashback!***

"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

And, she thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me, but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"

" She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, Whoa!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, Whoa!

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha!"

***Flashback!***

Once Hermione heard of the talent show she put music to her writing. She then asked Ron, Harry, Gin, and Luna to help her find her closer. They all readily agreed and spent hours practicing.

***End of Flashback!***

Hermione placed the mic back on the stand, "I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him, but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey you might have him, but I always get the last word, Whoa!"

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, Whoa!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, Whoa!

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends." Hermione was really getting into the music now, "She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge,"

Hermione found the couple in the crowd. Astoria was piecing the words together and Draco was just watching, open-mouthed.

Hermione walked off the stage to stand before the girl who stole her beau, "And do you still feel like you know what you're doing, Cause I don't think you do, Oh! Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, I don't think you do, I don't think you do!" Each sentence Hermione stepped closer, Astoria stepped back. She looked at Draco for help but he was standing as in a trance.

"Let's hear the applause-" The music stopped for a moment as the band gave a quick applause, "C'mon Astoria, show me how much better you are." Hermione turned and walked back onto the stage, "See you deserve some applause Cause you're so much better. She took him faster than you could say sabotage!" Hermione ended with one fist in the air staring at the crowd. Astoria stormed out of the Great Hall as the crowd cheered.

***Later that night***

McGonagall stood on stage, reading off the top three winners, "Third place goes to Blaise's 'How to get a girl lesson'. Second goes to Hayden Parker and her break dancing. The winner is Miss Hermione Granger for 'Better then Revenge'. Congrats!"

Hermione and her band went on stage to collect the trophy. As they stood to take a bow Ron swooped her into a kiss. 'Sparks fly,' she thought.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Better than Revenge or Harry Potter!**


End file.
